The present invention relates to mobile telephone racks, and more particularly to such a mobile telephone rack for charging a mobile telephone and carrying it in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,590 discloses a mobile telephone rack assembly for carrying a mobile telephone in an automobile. This structure of mobile telephone rack assembly is functional. However, because it is electrically connected to the socket for cigarette-lighter on a motor vehicle's instrument board, it must be removed from the socket for cigarette-lighter when one wishes to use the socket for cigarette-lighter for lighting cigarettes.